


Bad Marks

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Bad Marks

**Tittle :** Bad Marks  
 **Pairing :** Inoo/Yabu  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff  
 **A/N :** Sequel for 'Study Motivation'  
 **Sumarry :** Yabu feels unconfident with his first day of his test. he is sure he'll get a D. According to their previous agreement, if he gets C or lower, then no bed activities for a month. But since Inoo pitty him, so Inoo give him a second change.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Inoo enters his room, he just got home from a solo interview. He sighs, feeling tired since he has to do house work too, but then he sees someone sulking in the corner.

 

"Kou? What's wrong honey? Why are you sulking?" Inoo asks as he approach the sulking guy. Yabu sees Inoo in such teary eyes.

 

"K--kei" He sobs like a little kid. "I--I..." He shutters. Inoo hugs him warmly.

 

"Tell me, Kou. What's wrong?" Inoo asks as he caresses Yabu's hair.

 

"I--I can't do the test earlier. I'm positve I won't get higher than C. I even didn't answer the last two question." Yabu says as he hugs Inoo tightly, buried his head to Inoo's chest. Is his first day of his tests, but he feels no confident at all.

 

'Ah, he must be crying because I said if he got a C then no bed activities.' Inoo thought. He laughs lightly.  
"Now now, there's nothing wrong with it, right?" Inoo says. Yabu pouts.

 

"There is something wrong! How can I resist you for the whole month. More over, I really missed you." Yabu says. He tugs Inoo's sleeve like a lost little boy.

 

'I'm right afteral. But hell, me, myself won't able to resist you Kou, I missed you too.' Inoo thought. Well, he also missed the bed activities with his boyfriend, but since they have an agreement than he cannot cancell it just like that, can he?  
"Hai hai. Calm down, honey. At least you're being honest to me."

 

"Honest?"

 

"Yeah, well you could just have lied about your marks, but instead of doing so, you're being honest to me. So, I'll give you a reward for that." Inoo says. He thought he will give Yabu another change.

 

"Eh? What's the reward?" Yabu says with happy tone.

 

"I'll give you another change. It's okay you got a D, but other tests must got B or A. If you can do that then I'll cancell the previous agreement." Inoo says while leading Yabu to sits on the bed.

 

"Eh? Hontou?" Yabu says in excitement. He must be happy to hear that.

 

"Hontou da yo. That's why you have to study harder. Ask your friend to help you study nee." Inoo says and kisses Yabu's forehead. Yabu smiles happily, he has the study spirit again.

 

"Okay! Thank you, Kei for giving me another change! I love you so much~" Yabu says. Inoo smiles and ruffles Yabu's hair.

 

'Of course I give you another change. Because I can't wait a month without doing it with you at all.' Inoo thought to himself.

 

\--

 

Jump just finished their rehearsal. They are going home, well except for Yabu who has an appointment with his friend, so he goes out by himself, meeting his friend. Inoo secretly followed him.  
Yabu meet his friend in a cafe, while Inoo sits on a bench across that cafe. Yabu gets a help from his friend to study.

 

"He really works hard nee." Says Inoo as he sees Yabu works hard for his tests. Then he watches Yabu studying from that bench the for hours.

 

\--

 

It's 6.30 PM already but Yabu hasn't finish his study yet. Also hasn't get his dinner too.

 

"Excuse me, here's the order." The waiters says as she puts 2 drinks and 2 plates of food on the table.

 

"Eh? We didn't order this." Yabu says. The waiter smile.

 

"There's someone ordered this for both of you. It has been paid too." The waiter says and she goes back to her work.

 

"You know who ordered this?" Yabu's friends asks.

 

"No." Yabu says. Then he got a text massage.

 

Study well, honey.  
Eat your dinner nee,  
Don't go home too late.  
-Kei

 

Yabu smiles when he reads the massage.  
"Ah, such carring lover I have." He mumbles.

 

"I wonder who is it from." Yabu's friend says.

 

"I know, it's from my lover~"

 

"Lover? Aren't you allowed to have one?" Yabu's friend asks.

 

"Well, not really a lover though." Yabu giggles. Well, Inoo is his fiance not his lover.

 

"Well who ever she is, you are lucky to have her." Yabu's friend says then he eats the food.

 

'He is not a she though~' Yabu though while giggling then he eats the food too.

 

Inoo sees Yabu eating from outside. He smiles when he sees Yabu happily eat his dinner.

 

"Hope he pass his tests nee." Inoo says and he goes back to the Jump house. Well, he needs to cook for his 'kids'.

 

\--

 

Inoo is still up, waiting for his boyfriend slash fiance to get home. It's around 9 PM already. He even already prepares warm bath for Yabu.

 

"Tadaima." Yabu says when he enters the room, seeing Inoo still reads his book.

 

"Okaeri, Kou. How's your study?" Inoo greets his back. Yabu puts his bag beside the table and sits on the bed, beside Inoo.

 

"Pretty good~ I'm pretty confident." Yabu says while smiling. Inoo caresses Yabu's cheek. Then he kisses Yabu's forehead.  
"Thank you for the food earlier too, nee." Yabu thanked him.

 

"Sure, honey. Now, take your bath nee, I've prepare the bath for you." Inoo says. Yabu nods.

 

"Thank you. You're such carring boyfriend, Kei. Thank you."

 

\--

 

Few days latter, when Yabu's test is over, Yabu straightly went home after his class at uni. He checks the website, wants to see his grades badly.  
As he sees the marks, he sighs and almost crying.

 

"Kou?" Inoo gets confused when he sees Yabu almost crying. Then Inoo sees the screen of Yabu's laptop. Inoo smiles.

 

"Good. You pass it!" Inoo says as he ruffles Yabu's head. Yabu gets a D, 3 Bs, and 2 As.

 

"I... I feel so happy." Yabu says and hugs Inoo.  
"So the previous agreement is cancelled? So I can have you on bed? So I can rape you right? Right now I mean." Yabu asks like there's no tomorrow. He wants Inoo now. Even he pins Inoo to the bed now.

 

"Hai, hai. You may have me on bed. You may rape me, but..." Inoo paused.

 

"But?"

 

"But not too hard nee, we have shows soon." Inoo says.

 

"Hai~ I'll do gently." Yabu kisses Inoo's lips.  
"I really missed you, I want you now~" He continued.

 

"I missed you too, to be exact, I missed YOURS."

 

"Mine what?"

 

"You know what yours~" Inoo says sexily. Then they passed their night, with such wonderful pleasure.

 

~~~~~~~  
There will be a Good Marks version,  
where Yabu gets good marks, and Inoo take hin to a date,  
but I think I only can post it by tomorrow or the day after~

 

So, how's this fic?  
Is it nice? or no? *laugh*  
Please do leave me a comment,  
it will be motivates me a lot~  
and yeah,  
 _Thank you for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
